


За секунду до ее улыбки

by Tarosya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya
Summary: Улыбается ли Джоконда?





	За секунду до ее улыбки

Улыбается ли Джоконда? Этот вопрос я задавала себе, входя в зал Лувра, где выставлена знаменитая картина, точно так же как и тысячи туристов до меня, и после.  
Разглядывая репродукции Моны Лизы, я была уверенна, что она улыбается. Но теперь, увидев ее воочию, я сомневалась. Мягкий изгиб ее губ – это улыбка? А ее глаза – улыбаются ли они?  
Неожиданно для меня самой в памяти всплыл образ Йоко Оно из клипа Джона Леннона “Imagine”. Йоко сидит рядом с играющим на рояле Джоном. Он, оторвавшись от клавиш, поднимает на нее взгляд. Она поворачивается к нему. Ее теплые ласковые глаза уже улыбаются. Еще секунда, и улыбка тронет губы. Но нет… Йоко тянется к Джону, целуя его.  
Моё воображение совершенно ясно нарисовало Лизу, сидящую перед мольбертом Леонардо. Она не впервые в мастерской художника. Застыла без движения, позируя. Но сердце стучит сильнее от сознания того, что будет потом. Она приходит сюда ради тех минут украденной страсти, что ждут их обоих после того, когда Леонардо закончит писать. В ее глазах уже пляшут огоньки счастья. Она старается не улыбаться, ведь художник велел ей сохранять серьезное выражение. Но Лиза улыбнется, лишь только Леонардо отложит кисть.  
Я стояла напротив картины, вглядываясь в лицо Джоконды, и чувствовала, что этой женщине можно все рассказать, всем поделиться. Она, как близкая подруга, порадуется за меня. А если нужно, посочувствует и утешит. Без слов. Одной лишь своей улыбкой. Улыбкой, в которой отражается вся женская мудрость мира.  
Я надеюсь снова увидеться с тобой, Лиза. Снова прийти к своей дорогой подруге. Снова рассказать без слов обо всем, что ношу в сердце. А поделившись, ощутить, как душу заполняет теплое умиротворение. И через секунду улыбнуться.


End file.
